


Lions and midges

by Keenir



Series: My Voltron viewing [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Contemplation, Double Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Speculation, spoilers only up to 1.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: The POV of a Paladin on the odds they face, in light of the confession made by Rolo.





	

We are the Paladins.  We are partners with the lions.  We unite to form Voltron.  Voltron was always undefeated.

But that was ten thousand years ago.

Even if there is still nothing that can defeat Voltron, we're facing an Evil Empire that presently rules the entire universe.

Okay, except for two corners of the universe - Arus and Earth, maybe more.  Hopefully more.

Whether or not there are other free corners, we have to free everything else from the Galra. 

We are the Paladins who form Voltron with our lions.  We will not stop, we will not ever give up.

In all likelyhood, we will die out here.  But the cause will remain, and Voltron will still be formed.  Our lions did not retire or quit because their previous bonded pilots died, and they will not start with us.

Sometimes we will indeed be lions, tearing chunks and strips out of the Galra Empire.

Other times we will be midges, being bothersome annoyances that keep the Galra from focusing on anything - on oppression, on weapons, on anything at all.

There will be days when exhaustion overwhelms us, and the size and scale of our task will weigh us down.   But, like the proverbial rock, we will face that impossible task, and we will do it.  We have to, and we want to.  We all have our reasons, and so will everyone else who in time joins the Voltron Alliance.

We will win.  One day, victory will be ours.  The Galra Empire's days are numbered.


End file.
